You Can't Stop The Beat!
by Phenon
Summary: 1959, un instituto cualquiera de Nueva York. Sus curiosos alumnos tendrán que convivir, dejando de lado sus diferencias o llevándolas a extremos insospechados. Un 50's AU donde todos son mortales que llevan una vida corriente.


1 de septiembre. Era el primer día de clase y Percy estaba deseando empezar un nuevo curso. Apagó el despertador. Aquella era la primera de las muchas veces que le esperaba oír aquel condenado tintineo de campanas. Se levantó de un salto y en diez minutos ya estaba completamente preparado para irse, vestido con su cazadora en la cual destacaba el logo de su grupo de amigos, Sons Of Gods, en la espalda.

Las calles estaban repletas de muchachos que volvían a sus institutos con una marcha animada. Los más mayores iban luciendo los coches de camino al centro. Sin embargo, las noticias que esperaban una vez llegaran no iban a estar a gusto de todos. Por lo visto había un cambio aquel año. El antiguo director, el viejo señor D había abandonado su puesto y un nuevo hombre, éste bastante más joven, había ocupado su lugar.

Este nuevo director se hacía llamar Quirón y llevaba el traje más hortera que Percy había visto jamás. Probablemente tendría treinta años (más o menos como el que lo llevaba puesto), pero estaba impecable, como si estuviera recién estrenado.

El director anunció por megafonía la noticia que dejó a todos, alumnos y profesores en silencio. Ese año iban a tener un programa de inserción social de gente de otras razas en aquel mismo instituto. Aquel iba a ser el primer centro como estudiantes mixtos y de varias razas, no solo blancos, lo cual causó un revuelo impresionante, sobretodo con los estudiantes más cortos de mente, que se negaban a compartir aulas con estos, a pesar de que ni siquiera los conocían.

A Percy, igual que a sus amigos de Sons Of Gods, le daba bastante igual aquel tema. Al fin y al cabo, él iba al instituto por obligación y pasaba bajo la ley del mínimo esfuerzo. Sus únicas metas en la vida eran conseguirse una chica digna de él y un automóvil que las dejara a todas sin habla. Aquel año pensaba conseguirlo. A lo mejor así impresionaría a las chicas más fácilmente, aunque la verdad es que ya atraía bastante la atención de la mayoría.

Su clase no había cambiado mucho respecto a la del año pasado. De chicos estaban los mismos de siempre que pasaban desapercibidos (como Will Solace o Pollux), y aparte estaban a los que más conocía: Jason, el típico atleta (Percy juraría que era a baseball a lo que jugaba) y Luke, uno de los miembros de su banda. Juntos formaron los Sons Of Gods y eran los mayores de todo el grupo. Los otros chicos que se unieron eran un año menor que ellos y por lo tanto no estaban en la misma clase.

Sin embargo, su relación con Luke siempre había sido extraña. Habían sido muy buenos amigos y nunca se habían fallado, pero existía una constante rivalidad entre ambos, que intentaban demostrar quién era el mejor. Al final todas las peleas acababan en empate y decidían olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo, eran amigos de toda la vida.

Percy estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que había otro chico, uno al que no había visto con anterioridad, un chico alto, rubio, delgaducho y con cara de loco. Por alguna razón, no le inspiraba demasiada confianza. No paraba de mirar con recelo a Jason por motivos que Percy desconocía. Si de verdad era nuevo, ¿qué tenía en contra suya?

Antes de que se diera cuenta siquiera, la campana de finalizado de las clases sonó y se apresuró a salir de allí. A la salida esperó a Luke (que siempre era mejor que esperarlo junto a la marabunta de gente). No tardó mucho en salir, y ambos decidieron marcharse antes de que los de un curso inferior les molestaran.

-Este es nuestro último año en el instituto. Eres consciente, ¿verdad, Jackson? –Le preguntó Luke, con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Y la verdad es que estoy deseando terminar para irme lo más lejos posible. –Respondió Percy.

-No me refiero a eso. –Dijo el primero- Me refiero a que tenemos que hacer algo que sea recordado. O al menos ir al baile de fin de curso con chicas que valgan la pena. Es nuestro último año, es la última oportunidad que tenemos para ser recordados. Ese baile tiene que ser nuestro.

Percy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la emoción de su compañero. Al principio pensaba que iba en broma, pero al girar y verle el rostro se dio cuenta de que iba demasiado en serio. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, algo incrédula.

-¡Está bien! Te lo prometo. Nos haremos con ese baile. –Concluyó, dando por finalizada la conversación.

El resto del camino a casa no fue excesivamente interesante. Lo típico de lo que hablaban siempre, coches, chicas… En todo el verano no se habían visto y aquel era el momento para ponerse al día sobre todas aquellas aventuras estivales que habían vivido. Tal vez fuera por aquello por lo que habían decidido huir de la escuela antes de que los otros Sons les atraparan y les impidieran tener aquella charla.

El verano de Percy había sido aburridísimo comparado con el de Luke. De alguna forma, aquel chaval siempre se las arreglaba para vivir mil y una aventuras. Sin embargo, le estaba ocultando algo, y creía saber qué era. Indagar un poco sobre aquello no le haría ningún daño.

-Y dime… -Empezó a decir Percy, intentando ser lo más discreto posible.- ¿Cuántas han caído en tus redes este año?

-No te voy a mentir, Jackson… Sólo una. –Le respondió, como temiendo haberle fallado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –Exclamó, anonadado.- ¡El gran Luke Castellan… ¿sólo ha estado con una chica?!

-Déjalo, no lo comprenderías. Además, es una larga historia.

Percy frenó en seco. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra un coche que había allí aparcado.

-De acuerdo. Inténtalo. Tengo tooooooodo el tiempo del mundo. Empieza diciéndome el nombre.

Luke suspiró. Era un tema delicado probablemente. Tardó unos segundos en dar una respuesta, mientras miraba a Percy a los ojos, como tratando de descifrar sus intenciones.

-La conoces. –Se atrevió a decir al fin.- Es Thalia, Thalia Grace.

-Espera, espera… -Percy no podía acabar de asimilar aquella información.- ¿Thalia? ¿La hermana de Jason Grace? ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Sí, la misma. Y respecto al cómo… -Luke le apartó la vista y se quedó mirando al cielo, con aire soñador.- Es la magia del verano. Empezó como una noche inocente para merendar, seguimos quedando y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos tumbados en los asientos traseros de mi coche, más bebidos de la cuenta y observando las estrellas justo después de haber ido al autocine. Y sin ropa.

Percy no pudo evitar reír ante la historia de su colega. Probablemente Jason ni siquiera lo sabría. Él era muy protector con su hermana y, por alguna razón, algo le decía que si se hubiera enterado, el bordillo frente al instituto ya estaría manchado con la sangre de Luke.

Cuando acabó de contar su historia, Percy decidió no profundizar más en el tema. Por lo visto, aquello no había sido solo una relación de una noche y no sabía cómo tratar con su amigo en aquel caso, puesto que era la primera vez que pasaba.

El resto del camino a casa fue silencioso y, para qué mentir, bastante incómodo. Una vez los caminos de ambos se separaba, Percy no pudo evitar seguir dándole vueltas a todo lo hablado. Aquel día todo habían sido novedades. El cambio de director, los nuevos alumnos que llegarían al día siguiente, su mejor amigo enamorado de una chica…

Desde luego, aquel curso del 59/60 prometía bastante.


End file.
